That's why I bring you down (so there is no place to go but up)
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Il le trouva dans la salle de bain adjacente à l'une des chambres, faisant courir ses mains sous l'eau stable du robinet. Les mains de Derek étaient propres, il n'avait que quelques égratignures et Stiles se demandait combien de fois il avait lavé le sang de Boyd depuis que Stiles avait quitté le loft un peu plus tôt "Je t'ai dit de t'en aller" dit Derek "Tu n'es pas à blâm..."


**Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que vous allez bien à quelques jours de la rentrée. On est déjà au mois de septembre que ça passe vite. De mon côté j'ai bien avancé sur mes traductions, je pense en avoir assez jusqu'au mois de juin c'est dire. Ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook doivent déjà le savoir (si vous voulez jeter un oeil, le lien est dans ma bio)**

 **Bref je vous retrouve pour un OS canon, écrit par Finduilas, vous savez, elle a notamment écrit Carry on, love is coming et The truth about love (comes at 3AM). On commence tranquillement et à un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Pairing: Sterek**

 **Spoiler : saison 3A après la mort de Boyd.**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Finduilas.**

 **Je me dois aussi de vous dire que cet OS contient un CITRON mes loulous, je répète, cet OS contient un CITRON !**

* * *

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui s'était passé avec le corps de Boyd quand Stiles retrouva Scott. Ou ce qu'ils avaient expliqués à Mlle Blake. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en soucier.

Le soulagement que Deaton soit en vie quitta le visage de Scott quand Stiles lui dit à propos de Boyd. Il y eut beaucoup de 'mais comment ?' et de 'mais est-ce qu'ils auraient pas pu !' de la part de Scott jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de parler quand Stiles lui dit que Derek et Isaac avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu.

« Je crois que ton père a des soupçons » lui dit Scott et Stiles se sentait tellement engourdi qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et puis Scott dit « Il a dit qu'il voulait être comme moi »

Stiles acquiesça alors que Scott ajoutait inutilement « Boyd… »

« Je sais que ça l'air stupide… » Stiles haussa les épaules « Mais je suis quand même heureux que lui et Erica se soient trouvés. Tu sais, avant »

« Ca leur a fait beaucoup de bien » dit amèrement Scott mais Stiles pouvait le voir cligner des yeux pour chasser les larmes.

Stiles voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. C'était tellement surréaliste.

« Au moins maintenant , ils n'ont plus à continuer l'un sans l'autre » dit Scott et il y eut une traînée humide sur sa joue.

« C'est une pensée vraiment dépressive mon pote » dit Stiles avec un souffle étouffé (quelque chose entre un reniflement morbide et un sanglot) alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le piquer.

Scott essaya de faire un petit sourire et acquiesça. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas après tout.

* * *

Au moment où il revint au loft de Derek, il était vide, il ne restait plus que Derek et une grande flaque d'eau. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était arrivé au corps de Boyd mais ce n'était pas l'endroit où Stiles l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, avec Cora penché au dessus de lui.

Ses pieds se retrouvèrent trempés alors qu'il avançait prudemment, les pieds dans l'eau.

Ce fut le « Va-t'en Stiles » qui trahit la position de Derek et Stiles monta prudemment l'escalier en colimaçon, vers la voix de Derek.

Il le trouva dans la salle de bain adjacente à l'une des chambres, faisant courir ses mains sous l'eau stable du robinet. Les mains de Derek étaient propres, il n'avait que quelques égratignures et Stiles se demandait combien de fois il avait lavé le sang de Boyd depuis que Stiles avait quitté le loft un peu plus tôt.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller » dit Derek sans lever les yeux vers le miroir pour rencontrer les yeux de Stiles.

« Je suis pas très doué pour suivre les ordres » dit Stiles et il jeta un oeil en direction de la chambre derrière lui. Il se demandait si le matelas sur le sol appartenait à Isaac. Si Cora dormait ici maintenant.

« Dégage d'ici » dit Derek en bousculant durement Stiles en passant à côté de lui. Cette même épaule où il avait posé une main réconfortante un peu plus tôt, le poussait presque dans le mur maintenant.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Stiles, debout dans l'entrée de la porte entre la salle de bain et la chambre, regardant Derek qui essayait vraiment de ne pas se désagréger.

« Ils m'ont écouté quand je leur ai dit de foutre le camp ! » dit vulgairement Derek.

« Je ne suis pas aussi facilement dupé » dit Stiles en regardant l'homme en face de lui.

Les cheveux de Derek étaient humides et partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait ôté ses vêtements pleins de sang et d'eau et en avait mis des secs, mais il n'avait pas de chaussures. Les orteils de Derek s'enfonçaient dans le tapis. Le même tapis que Stiles trempait avec ses chaussures mouillées.

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide » dit Derek la mâchoire serrée.

« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un » riposta Stiles et il y eut une lueur de colère qui passa sur le visage de Derek.

« Tu n'es pas censé être avec Scott ? » cracha Derek.

« Scott est avec Allison » dit Stiles parce que la limite entre avoir rompu et être ensemble devenait ténue quand on faisait face à une tragédie.

« Tu n'es pas mon Allison » dit Derek en regardant enfin Stiles dans les yeux.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Derek mais il continuait de penser qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Derek tout seul, là maintenant. Il n'avait même pas besoin du souvenir de Scott au motel pour voir l'énorme quantité de culpabilité qui reposait sur les épaules de Derek.

« Pourquoi vous pouvez pas juste rester loin de moi ? » demanda Derek, sa voix ressemblant à un grondement frustré « Vous avez tous des envies de mort ? » Ses mains étaient serrées à côté de son corps, se desserrant de temps en temps.

« Tu n'es pas à blâm… » commença Stiles mais il s'arrêta dès que Derek s'empara de l'oreiller sur le matelas et qu'il le lança directement vers Stiles en un accès de rage.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça » cria Derek, l'oreiller frappant Stiles directement dans la poitrine avant de retomber sans bruit sur le sol.

Il y avait une bouteille en verre sur le sol près du matelas, à côté de Derek, à portée de main. Elle n'était pas ouverte.

« Si tu crois que tu peux me repousser, tu as complètement tort » dit Stiles de manière tranchante, n'ayant même pas honte du choix de ses mots.

« Alors t'es un stupide fils de pute » grinça Derek les dents serrées, en faisant quelques pas en avant pour presque cracher ces mots à la figure de Stiles.

« Et toi t'es un connard têtu » aboya Stiles en retour, la tête bien relevée alors qu'il regardait Derek droit dans les yeux « Mais je ne partirai pas quand même »

Il y eut un tressautement qui fit que Stiles pensa pendant une fraction de seconde que peut être Derek allait le frapper au visage mais c'était comme si quelque chose claqua et alors qu'il levait le bras, Derek changea d'avis et sa main se serra durement à côté du cou de Stiles et ensuite, Derek écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles.

C'était presque écrasant et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent pendant une seconde alors que Stiles ouvrait sa bouche contre celle de Derek. Les doigts de Stiles s'agrippèrent sur le devant du tee shirt de Derek, le rapprochant alors que l'autre main de Derek agrippait son épaule presque douloureusement. Mais Stiles tira fortement le tee shirt de Derek, l'approchant impossiblement plus près alors qu'il amenait sa langue contre celle de Derek, prenant tout ce que Derek avait à donner.

Derek fit un bruit, un grondement gémissant et grave du fond de sa gorge, vibrant dans la bouche de Stiles. Celui ci relâcha son emprise sur le tee shirt de Derek pour pouvoir faufiler ses bras autour de son dos, se pressant contre le torse de Derek. Il se dit qu'il tremblait légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était Derek qui tremblait et Stiles voulait dire quelque chose mais il était trop occupé à suivre le baiser de Derek.

A ce moment là, Derek s'éloigna juste assez pour que sa bouche s'accroche au cou de Stiles. Il y eut des dents qui éraflèrent la mâchoire de Stiles et quelque part dans son esprit, il se demandait s'il devait être effrayé du fait que Derek se laissait emporter mais ensuite une langue remplaça le picotement des dents sur la peau de Stiles.

« Ah » dit Stiles, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles du dos de Derek.

Ensuite, Derek les retourna, poussant Stiles sur le matelas. Ils rompirent le contact pendant une seconde alors que le dos de Stiles entrait en contact avec le matelas et Derek se retrouva appuyé au dessus de lui.

Derek mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Stiles mais pas de manière déplaisante, avant de faire courir sa langue le long des lèvres de Stiles. Celui ci n'était pas sûr de savoir si ça voulait dire qu'il demandait sa permission mais il ouvrit quand-même la bouche, invitant avec enthousiasme la langue de Derek dans sa bouche. Il y avait un très léger goût de sang et de sueur mais il y avait en grande partie le goût de Derek et Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça légèrement grisant.

Les mains de Derek se mirent à courir sous le tee shirt de Stiles, ses ongles l'éraflant et s'enfonçant des fois dans sa peau. Derek ondula des hanches juste au dessus de celles de Stiles et il y avait une ligne dure au creux de sa hanche. L'érection de Stiles était elle aussi réveillée, le poids du grand corps de Derek était là de manière rassurante au dessus de lui, les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes.

Quand Derek s'éloigna légèrement, Stiles chercha ses yeux pour les voir en train de briller à cause des larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées. La main de Derek se posa sur la joue de Stiles, son pouce frottant sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'il n'y place ses lèvres en remplacement.

« C'est bon » murmura Stiles contre la bouche de Derek et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui était supposé être bon mais Derek acquiesça tout de même. Il enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles alors qu'il ondulait des hanches, alignant leurs deux virilités qui n'étaient séparées que par leurs vêtements.

Le genou de Derek se faufila entre les jambes de Stiles et il le poussa vers le haut, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Stiles avec la friction qu'il créait. Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, les relevant pour rencontrer ses vives ondulations.

« C'est bon » chuchota à nouveau Stiles et alors que Derek frottait son visage contre le cou de Stiles qui put sentir qu'il devenait humide.

Derek laissa sortir un sanglot étouffé avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles en un baiser frénétique. Il y eut un resserrement familier au niveau de la virilité de Stiles alors que Derek continuait à onduler des hanches, chaque ondulation envoyant des pics de plaisir dans les reins de Stiles. Les mains de Stiles errèrent sur le corps de Derek, caressant ses omoplates, encourageant le rythme des hanches de Derek.

« Oh mon Dieu » marmonna Stiles et il n'était même pas sûr que Derek l'ait entendu mais c'était bon.

Mais ensuite, Derek grogna, ondula des hanches et appuya sa virilité contre celle de Stiles dans un autre mouvement long avant de s'immobiliser contre le corps de Stiles, enfonçant à nouveau son visage dans le creux de cou de son cou, la bouche ouverte contre sa peau. Et Stiles savait que Derek venait de jouir et il se tortilla sous le corps de Derek, amenant une main entre eux deux pour se caresser par dessus son pantalon. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Stiles pour en faire de même, un long gémissement sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

Le son des respirations lourdes emplissait l'air ainsi que l'odeur caractéristique de la sueur et du sexe. Son boxer s'accrochait de manière inconfortable à sa peau mais Stiles ne fit aucun effort pour sortir de l'emprise de Derek. Au lieu de ça, il leva la main pour frotter prudemment les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Derek alors qu'il sentait les cils de l'autre homme papillonner contre la peau de son cou.

Derek ne disait pas un mot, comme il l'avait fait pendant tout ce temps mais il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, les yeux fermés mais humides.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de quand Derek s'endormit, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, l'épuisement ayant finalement pris le dessus mais Stiles se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour du corps de Derek et de fermer les yeux.

Il y avait un épanouissement profond physique et émotionnel à l'intérieur du corps de Stiles qui était un pur contraste avec la tristesse accablante qu'il ressentait quand son esprit se remplissait avec les souvenirs de Boyd.

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il y avait un grand vide à côté de lui. Son boxer lui collait à la peau, ses pieds étaient inconfortables et le démangeait à l'intérieur de ses chaussures presque sèches et Derek n'était nul part.

Stiles gémit alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le matelas, regardant autour de lui pour chercher un signe de Derek. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, pensant à quel point ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il avait imaginé que ça se passe. Il réprima l'idée que Derek fasse quelque chose de stupide (et bien, de plus stupide que d'habitude) parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il le saurait.

« Derek ? » demanda Stiles alors qu'il atteignait l'escalier en colimaçon, regardant la petite piscine qu'était le loft de Derek.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il descendait, hésitant pendant une seconde quand il atteignit les dernière marches sèches avant d'à nouveau poser son pied dans l'eau. Le loft était vide, le triskèle géant sur la fenêtre était un horrible rappel de ce qui s'était passé ici la nuit dernière.

Il regarda l'endroit où il avait vu Boyd pour la dernière fois. Il essaya durement de ne pas penser à Erica mais il échoua misérablement.

Alors qu'il marchait dans l'eau jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il se demanda où était Derek.

* * *

Derek réussit à éviter Stiles pendant une journée et demie jusqu'à ce que Scott fasse cracher le morceau à Isaac et qu'il admette qu'il était retourné à la vieille maison des Hale.

Stiles savait que Derek l'avait entendu bien avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'un grincement, les marques de griffes de Scott toujours visibles sur la peinture.

« Est-ce que le comté n'a pas reprit cet endroit ? » demanda Stiles en l'air sachant que Derek l'entendrait quand même.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Derek n'apparaisse de derrière l'un des murs carbonisé et dit « Ils n'ont pas encore commencé la démolition »

Stiles ne voulait même pas penser à tout ce qui avait été retiré à Derek.

« Tu peux encore réparer le loft, tu sais » dit Stiles, ignorant fermement la façon dont Derek évitait de le regarder « Tu as juste besoin de sortir l'eau. De traiter à nouveau le sol… »

Derek le dépassa en gardant ses distances.

« Le rendre étanche » murmura Stiles.

Derek ne parla pas, il se contenta de fixer le mur carbonisé en face de lui.

« Sauf si bien sûr, tu ne veux pas vivre dans un endroit avec ce genre de souvenirs » dit Stiles en regardant la maison qui les entourait… (ou ce qu'il en restait) et il se demandait si c'était possible pour Derek de se sentir à nouveau chez lui quelque part « Tu peux toujours trouver quelque chose d'autre »

« Va-t'en Stiles » dit Derek sa voix ressemblant à un soupir.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation » dit Stiles et il savait que Derek pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur dans sa poitrine mais il essayait de faire bonne figure « Et regarde où ça nous a mené »

« Ouais et bien, coucher avec toi ne ne va pas ramener Boyd n'est-ce pas ? » cracha Derek et Stiles essaya vraiment de ne pas reculer comme s'il avait été frappé au visage.

« Tu sais qu'être un connard insensible ne vas pas me faire partir » dit Stiles la mâchoire serrée « Je pensais que tu aurais compris ça maintenant »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Stiles ? » demanda Derek et Stiles pouvait voir qu'il était toujours épuisé « C'est des excuses que tu veux ? Très bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais des excuses ? » demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que je t'ai fait Stiles d'accord ? » dit Derek « Seigneur, est-ce que tu… c'était ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

Et l'expression sur le visage de Derek était horrifiée et Stiles commençait doucement à comprendre que ce n'était pas pour son intérêt mais de ce qu'il pensait avoir fait à Stiles.

« Je sais pas ce que tu penses m'avoir fait » dit doucement Stiles de manière délibérée « En fait non, je crois que j'en ai une petite idée maintenant mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes »

« Stiles… » commença Derek, exaspéré.

« Non, tu vas m'écouter » dit Stiles et il pensait que sa voix avait transmise assez de détermination pour au moins avoir toute l'attention de Derek.

« Boyd n'en n'est pas moins mort à cause de ce qu'on a fait » confirma Stiles et ça blessait toujours de penser à ça « Mais je peux au moins espérer que ça t'as offert un tout petit peu de réconfort. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que j'ai eu plus de réconfort à être avec toi que d'être resté assis seul dans ma chambre à penser au corps mort de Boyd dans une marée d'eau, ok ? »

« Ca ne change rien » dit Derek en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu n'étais pas le seul. Tu n'as rien fait de stupide. Je dirais que ça a changé beaucoup de choses » riposta Stiles.

« Et alors ? » demanda Derek en soufflant « T'as couché avec moi pour pas que je sorte et que je tue le reste de ma meute ? Ou que moi je me tues ? »

« Oh mon Dieu t'es un connard têtu » soupira Stiles « Au cas où tu l'avais pas remarqué, je suis pas aussi désintéressé d'accord ? Et tu peux être désinvolte à propos de tout ce que tu veux mais on sait tous les deux qu'il y a plus que ça. Et si tu peux pas gérer avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous alors tu as au moins besoin de faire face à la mort de Boyd et avec ce qui reste de ta meute »

« C'est pas grand chose » dit Derek.

« Je crois qu'il y a plus que ce que tu penses mais tu veux juste pas le voir » dit Stiles.

Derek soupira et pencha la tête en arrière pour jeter un oeil autour de lui comme s'il se demandait quoi faire ensuite.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre dans un endroit où il est mort pour vivre avec ce genres de souvenirs » dit finalement Derek et Stiles laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement au fait que Derek s'ouvrait enfin.

« Je sais » dit Stiles doucement et prudemment « J'espère juste que sa mort n'est pas la seule chose dont tu te rappelleras de lui. D'eux »

Derek acquiesça et Stiles pensa que peut-être que c'était une promesse silencieuse d'y travailler.

« Je suis désolé » dit finalement Derek.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'excuses… » commença Stiles mais Derek le coupa en secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti avant que tu te sois réveillé » dit Derek et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Stiles.

« Oh » dit Stiles, ses lèvres formant un 'o' parfait alors qu'il fixait Derek.

« Tu n'aurais jamais… » hésita Derek « Et c'était nul de te faire ça »

« Ouais et bien, ne le refait pas » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules comme s'il essayait de prendre la situation à la légère jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que ses mots pouvaient impliquer.

Derek acquiesça à nouveau et Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de s'empêcher de dire...

« Parce que ça n'arrivera plus jamais n'est-ce pas ? » dit quand même Stiles, ses yeux posés autre part que sur Derek « Parce que tu étais au 36ème dessous et qu'autrement tu n'aurais pas… pas avec moi. J'veux dire… »

« Stiles » dit Derek, sa main se posant sur l'épaule de Stiles pour arrêter ses divagations.

Stiles leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Derek.

« Je pense que peut-être dans le futur, je pourrais peut-être être moins égocentrique et te prêter plus d'attention » dit Derek et si Stiles ne le savait pas déjà, il pensa voir une rougeur sur les joues de Derek.

Le visage de Stiles se fendit en un léger sourire et il dit « Ca me dérange pas de prendre soin de toi »

Derek acquiesça et effleura doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui de manière protectrice et d'enfoncer son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles qui lui était maintenant familier. Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Derek et ferma les yeux, laissant la tension partir de son corps.

Il n'en n'était pas vraiment sûr mais il pensait avoir entendu Derek murmurer « Peut-être qu'on peut prendre soin l'un de l'autre »

* * *

 **Alors mes loulous, dîtes moi vite ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un petit commentaire. Bisous à vous et à dans deux semaines, mais je vous laisse avec un extrait du prochain OS.**

 _'Il fallut à Stiles un moment pour le comprendre…_

 _Mais ce fût à ce moment là qu'il comprit enfin…_

 _« Et tu devrais… tu devrais vraiment parler à quelqu'un »_

 _Ca le fit sourire…_

 _Il fallut quelques semaines de plus pour que Derek ne revienne…_

 _« Je parles à quelqu'un » dit-il doucement…'_


End file.
